Rapid advances in communications and storage technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in widespread adoption of cloud systems for managing large data payloads, distributed computing, and record systems. As one example, modern enterprise systems presently maintain data records many petabytes in size in the cloud. Improvements in tools for execution of analytics systems will further enhance the capabilities of cloud computing systems.